


豆熊 秀恩爱的特殊方法

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 26





	豆熊 秀恩爱的特殊方法

他们总是这样，从中学时开始，正常的对话经常在其中一方有意无意的挑衅中染上火药味儿，最后吕焕雄被按着坐在金建学腿上笑嘻嘻地道歉，或者有时是金建学被打后露出恶作剧成功的微笑。

多少有点什么毛病——同班同学叫苦连天地表示。总以为他们得吵到打起来被全校通报，没想到被通报是因为早恋。  
搞什么，搞什么，担心了半天同学友谊，原来是小情侣打情骂俏。关键两个人都不是幼稚的性格，跟班里其他人相处都不错，谁知道在一起就过得像幼儿园在读。  
在德育处门口的楼梯上接吻又是什么啊，建校以来都没人这么干过吧，以为自己在拍小电影吗。  
吕焕雄面对同学犀利的提问叹着气摇摇头：“那天书包太重了，蹲下来系鞋带，起身没站稳，哥就把我拉住了。”  
所以呢？  
“就顺势很自然地稍微地亲了一下啊…”  
啊？这就是你在检讨里说下次不敢，下次一定要建学哥来拎书包的理由？

后来两个人同居，吵着吵着就跑床上打架的情况不少。  
据当事人说拌嘴很好地增添了生活热情。  
毕竟真正吵起来的情况又很少，开玩笑性质大于矛盾。

所以到底什么人会因为吵架吵不过把对方扛在肩上就跑啊！几个朋友抱怨。  
看到好多次了，说得不高兴又懒得吵的时候，金建学蹲下来抱住吕焕雄的小腿，再站起来的时候人就跑他肩上了，完全不费力又很熟练的样子。  
吵着架，还以为是要抱起来扔进汉江或者什么呢，结果就是跑出去一段以后轻轻往地上一放，要不就放在沙发上，切，没看头。

“这哥就仗着喜欢举铁天天欺负我。”吕焕雄靠在金建学怀里，拖长了声调说。  
金建学的手环过他肩头搭在他肚子上，这时候被一双小手拉起来挨个儿捏着手指玩。  
“说什么啊，哪里欺负你了？”他手心翻过来，把对方的手钳制住晃了晃。  
“有啊，昨天晚上本来十一点就能睡觉了，都是哥一定要…”  
金建学一口气从牙缝挤出来，捂住他的嘴让他别说了。

昨天晚上吕焕雄说想出门散步，于是打乱了金建学的健身计划。  
哪里差这么一天啊？他嘟囔。  
就是差了，除非你帮我补回来。  
我怎么帮你补？

然后用实际行动证明了可行性。  
居然真像举什么运动器材一样，托着腿根抱起来做。好好的床放着不用，吕焕雄以完全打开无依无靠的姿势被逼得浑身发软，无力地蹬腿表达抗议，金建学像没感受到一样稳稳地把他抱在胸前，呼吸急促却完全不乱，还有空轻笑着蹭他的后颈。  
不知道过了多久才放下来，吕焕雄接触到床就扒住床单说不要继续了，语气强硬得很，加上一时间合都合不上的发颤的腿就没什么威慑力了，被扣住腰重新进入时反抗的力气都没有。

“哥…”飘出软软的一句。  
“怎么？”  
吕焕雄像掉线了一样忽然不再说话，头抵在床单上乖乖趴好，撅起臀部。  
“焕雄啊，怎么了？”金建学俯下身握住他的那根随着进出的频率动作，他红着脸回过头说慢一点。  
“一下子忘记要说什么了…哥慢一点呀真是，要死掉了…”  
只可惜撒娇的语气在这种时候从来都是反效果。

做完以后吕焕雄困得完全睁不开眼，搂住金建学的腰不让他走：“哥帮我洗个澡吧？”  
对方照做，放好热水抱他进浴室。  
“哥帮我穿睡衣吧。”眼睛在暖暖的水雾里完全闭上了。  
也照做了。  
“哥抱我回卧室吧。”他半梦半醒地伸出手臂。  
都用心地照做了。

等金建学自己洗漱完准备睡觉时，床上那位已经睡熟了，睡衣刚才明明穿得整齐，短短几分钟里已经缩到了胸口，被子是以奇怪的角度抖开一半搭在身上的。  
他扯开扭成一团的被子，把睡衣往下拉平。  
然后被睡梦中的人一巴掌打在手臂上。  
不知道是梦话还是什么：“金建学你烦死了！”  
金建学生气，但又觉得不应该和睡着的人生气，把他搂怀里闭上了眼睛。

又是打打闹闹的一天结束了。


End file.
